Quo vadis/Rozdział 28
Petroniusz do Winicjusza: "Zmiłuj się, carissime, nie naśladuj w listach swych ani Lacedemończyków, ani Juliusza Cezara. Gdybyś przynajmniej tak jak on mókł napisać: veni, vidi, vici! - rozumiałbym jeszcze lakonizm. Ale twój list znaczy ostatecznie: veni, vidi, fugi; że zaś takie zakończenie sprawy jest wprost przeciwne twej naturze, że byłeś ranny i że na koniec działy się z tobą rzeczy nadzwyczajne, więc list swój potrzebuje objaśnień. Oczom nie wierzyłem, gdym wyczytał, że ów Lig zadusił tak łatwo Krotona, jak pies kaledoński dusi wilka w wąwozach Hibernii. Ten człowiek wart tyle złota, ile sam waży, i od niego tylko zależałoby zostać ulubieńcem cezara. Gdy wrócę do miasta, muszę z nim zabrać bliższą znajomość i każę go sobie odlać z brązu. Miedzianobrody pęknie z ciekawości, gdy mu powiem, że to z natury. Prawdziwie atletyczne ciała coraz są rzadsze i w Italii, i w Grecji; o Wschodzie nie ma co i mówić, Germanowie zaś, jakkolwiek rośli, mają muskuły pokryte tłuszczem i więcej ogromu niż siły. Dowiedz się od Liga, czy stanowi wyjątek, czy też w jego kraju znajduje się więcej ludzi do niego podobnych. Nuż tobie lub mnie wypadnie kiedy z urzędu wyprawiać igrzyska, dobrze by było wiedzieć, gdzie szukać ciał najlepszych. Ale chwała bogom wschodnim i zachodnim, żeś wyszedł z duszą z rąk podobnych. Ocalałeś zapewne dlatego, żeś patrycjuszem i synem konsularnego męża, ale wszystko, co cię spotkało zdumiewa mnie w najwyższym stopniu: i ten cmentarz, na którym znalazłeś się wśród chrześcijan, i oni sami, i ich postępowanie z tobą, i następnie ucieczka Ligii, i wreszcie ten jakiś smutek i niepokój, który wieje z twego krótkiego listu. Objaśnij mnie, albowiem wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem, a jeśli chcesz prawdy, powiem otwarcie, że nie rozumiem: ani chrześcijan, ani ciebie, ani Ligii. I nie dziw się, że ja, którego poza moją własną osobą mało rzeczy obchodzi na świecie, dopytuję się o to wszystko tak skwapliwie. Jam przyczynił się do tego wszystkiego, co zaszło, więc jest to poniekąd moja sprawa. Pisz śpiesznie, albowiem nie umiem dokładnie przewidzieć, kiedy się zobaczymy. W głowie Miedzianobrodego zamiary zmieniają się jak wiatry wiosenne. Obecnie, siedząc w Benewencie, ma chęć jechać wprost do Grecji i nie wracać do Rzymu. Tygellinus jednak radzi mu, by wrócił choć na czas pewien, albowiem lud, zbyt stęskniony do jego osoby (czytaj: do igrzysk i chleba), może się wzburzyć. Otóż nie wiem, jak będzie. Jeśli Achaja przeważy, to może zachce nam się Egiptu. Nalegałbym najmocniej, byś tu przyjechał, gdyż uważam, że w tym stanie duszy podróż i nasze rozrywki byłyby lekarstwem, ale mógłbyś nas nie zastać. Pomyśl jednak, czy w takim razie nie wolałbyś wypocząć w twoich ziemiach w Sycylii niż siedzieć w Rzymie. Pisz mi obszernie o sobie - i żegnaj. Życzeń żadnych, prócz zdrowia, tym razem nie załączam, bo na Polluksa! nie wiem, czego ci życzyć." Winicjusz odebrawszy ów list nie czuł początkowo żadnej chęci do odpowiadania. Miał jakieś poczucie, że odpowiadać nie warto, że to na nic nikomu nie posłuży, nic nie wyjaśni i niczego nie rozwiąże. Ogarnęło go zniechęcenie i poczucie marności życia. Zdawało mu się przy tym, że Petroniusz w żadnym razie go nie zrozumie i że zaszło coś takiego, co ich wzajem od siebie oddaliło. Nie mógł przyjść do ładu nawet i sam ze sobą. Wróciwszy z Zatybrza do swej rozkosznej insuli na Karynach, był jeszcze osłabiony, wyczerpany i przez pierwsze dni doznawał pewnego zadowolenia z wypoczynku, wygód i dostatku, jaki go otaczał. Lecz zadowolenie to trwało krótko. Wkrótce uczuł; że żyje w próżni, że to wszystko, co stanowiło dla niego dotychczas interes życia, albo zupełnie dla niego nie istnieje, albo zmniejszyło się do zaledwie dostrzegalnych rozmiarów. Miał takie uczucie, jakoby podcięto w jego duszy te struny, które dotychczas łączyły go z życiem, a nie nawiązano żadnych nowych. Na myśl, że mógłby pojechać do Benewentu, a następnie do Achai, i zanurzyć się w życiu rozkoszy i szalonych wybryków; doznał uczucia czczości. "Po co? Co mi z tego przyjdzie?" Oto były pierwsze pytania, które przesunęły mu się przez głowę. Również po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że gdyby pojechał, to rozmowa Petroniusza, jego dowcip, błyskotliwość, jego wykwintne określanie myśli i dobieranie trafnych słów dla każdej idei mogłyby go obecnie nużyć. Z drugiej strony jednak poczęła go nużyć także i samotność. Wszyscy jego znajomi bawili z cezarem w Benewencie, musiał więc siedzieć w domu sam, z głową pełną myśli i sercem pełnym poczuć, z których nie umiał sobie zdać sprawy. Miewał jednak chwile, w których sądził, że gdyby mógł z kim porozmawiać o tym wszystkim, co się w nim dzieje, to może sam zdołałby to wszystko jakoś uchwycić, uporządkować i rozpoznać lepiej. Pod wpływem tej nadziei po kilku dniach wahania postanowił jednak odpowiedzieć Petroniuszowi i lubo nie był pewien, czy mu ową odpowiedź wyśle, skreślił ją jednak w następnych słowach: "Chcesz, bym pisał obszerniej, więc zgoda; czy potrafię jaśniej, nie wiem, albowiem i sam nie umiem wielu węzłów rozwiązać. Doniosłem ci o moim pobycie wśród chrześcijan, o ich postępkach z nieprzyjaciółmi, do których mieli prawo liczyć i mnie, i Chilona, i wreszcie o dobroci, z jaką byłem pielęgnowany, i o zniknięciu Ligii. Nie, drogi: nie dlatego mnie oszczędzono, że jestem synem konsularnego męża. Takie względy dla nich nie istnieją, bo przecie przebaczyli i Chilonowi, choć sam zachęcałem ich, by go zakopali w ogrodzie. To są ludzie, jakich dotąd świat nie widział, i nauka, o jakiej dotąd świat nie słyszał. Nic ci innego powiedzieć nie mogę i ktokolwiek ich zechce mierzyć naszą miarą - chybi. Powiem ci natomiast; że gdybym leżał ze złamaną ręką we własnym domu i gdyby mnie doglądali ludzie moi lub nawet moja rodzina, miałbym zapewne większe wygody, ale nie doznałbym ani w połowie takiej troskliwości, jakiej doznałem między nimi. Wiedz też o tym, że i Ligia jest taką jak inni. Gdyby była moją siostrą lub moją małżonką, nie mogłaby mnie pielęgnować tkliwiej. Nieraz radość zalewała mi serce, sądziłem bowiem, że tylko miłość może podobną tkliwością natchnąć. Nieraz czytałem ją w jej twarzy i spojrzeniu, a wówczas, czy uwierzysz, że wśród tych prostaków, w ubogiej izbie, która zastępowała im zarazem kuchnię i triclinium, czułem się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek? Nie! nie byłem jej obojętny i dziś jeszcze wydaje mi się niepodobieństwem myśleć inaczej. A jednak taż sama Ligia opuściła potajemnie przede mną mieszkanie Miriam. Przesiaduję teraz oto całymi dniami z głową opartą na rękach i rozmyślam, czemu ona to uczyniła. Czym ci pisał, że sam ofiarowałem się jej wrócić ją Aulusom? Wprawdzie odrzekła mi, że to jest już niemożliwe i ze względu na to, że Aulusowie wyjechali do Sycylii, i ze względu na wieści, jakie przechodząc przez niewolników z domu do domu, dostają się na Palatyn. Cezar mógłby ją znów odebrać Aulusom. Prawda! Ona jednak wiedziała, że dłużej już nastawać na nią nie będę, że porzucam drogę przemocy, a nie mogąc ni przestać jej kochać, ni żyć bez niej, wprowadzę ją do domu mego przez uwieńczone drzwi i posadzę na uświęconej skórze przy ognisku... A jednak uciekła! Dlaczego? Nic jej już nie groziło. Jeśli mnie nie kochała, mogła mnie odrzucić. Na dzień przedtem poznałem dziwnego człowieka, niejakiego Pawła z Torsu, który rozmawiał ze mną o Chrystusie i Jego nauce i rozmawiał tak potężnie, że mi się wydało, iż każde jego słowo mimo jego woli obraca w perzynę wszystkie podstawy naszego świata. Ten sam człowiek odwiedzał mnie po jej ucieczce i rzekł mi: "Gdy Bóg otworzy oczy twoje na światło i zdejmie z nich bielmo, jak zdjął z moich, wówczas odczujesz, że postąpiła słusznie, i wówczas może ją odnajdziesz." I oto łamię głowę nad tymi słowy, jakbym je usłyszał z ust Pytii w Delfach. Chwilami zdaje mi się, że już coś rozumiem. Oni kochając ludzi są nieprzyjaciółmi naszego życia, naszych bogów i... naszych zbrodni, więc ona uciekła ode mnie, jako od człowieka, który do tego świata należy i z którym musiałaby podzielić życie uważane przez chrześcijan za występne. Powiesz, że skoro mogła mnie odrzucić, więc nie potrzebowała się oddalać. A jeśli i ona mnie kocha? W takim razie chciała uciec przed miłością. Na samą myśl o tym chce mi się wysłać niewolników we wszystkie zaułki Rzymu i nakazać im, aby krzyczeli po domach: "Wróć, Ligio!" Ale przestaję rozumieć, dlaczego ona to uczyniła. Ja bym jej przecie nie bronił wierzyć w jej Chrystusa i sam wzniósłbym Mu ołtarz w atrium. Co jeden nowy Bóg więcej mógłby mi szkodzić i dlaczego nie miałbym w Niego uwierzyć, ja, który nie bardzo wierzę w starych? Wiem z wszelką pewnością, że chrześcijanie nigdy nie kłamią, a mówią, że zmartwychwstał. Człowiek przecie tego zrobić nie mógł. Ów Paweł z Torsu, który jest obywatelem rzymskim, ale który, jako Żyd, zna stare księgi hebrajskie, mówił mi, iż przyjście Chrystusa było zapowiadane od całych tysięcy lat przez proroków. Wszystko to są rzeczy nadzwyczajne, ale czyż nadzwyczajność nie otacza nas ze wszystkich stron? Nie przestano jeszcze przecie mówić i o Apoloniuszu z Tiany. To, co potwierdził Paweł, że nie masz całej gromady bogów, ale jest jeden, wydaje mi się rozsądnym. Podobno i Seneka jest tego zdania, a przed nim było wielu innych. Chrystus był, dał się ukrzyżować dla zbawienia świata i zmartwychwstał. Wszystko to jest zupełnie pewne, nie widzę zatem powodu, dlaczegobym miał się upierać w zdaniu przeciwnym lub dlaczego nie miałbym Mu wznieść ołtarza, skoro gotów byłbym wznieść go na przykład Serapisowi. Nietrudno by mi nawet przyszło wyrzec się innych bogów, bo wszakże żaden rozumniejszy umysł i tak w nich nie wierzy. Ale zdaje się, że to wszystko chrześcijanom jeszcze nie wystarcza. Nie dość uczcić Chrystusa, trzeba jeszcze żyć wedle jego nauki; i tu dopiero stajesz jakby nad brzegiem morza, które ci każą przebrnąć piechotą. Gdybym to im obiecał, sami czuliby, że to jest pusty dźwięk słów w moich ustach. Paweł powiedział mi to otwarcie. Ty wiesz, jak kocham Ligię, i wiesz, że nie ma nic takiego, czego bym dla niej nie uczynił. Ale nie mógłbym przecie nawet na jej żądanie podnieść na ramionach Sorakte lub Wezuwiusza ani pomieścić w dłoni Trazymeńskiego Jeziora, ani zmienić oczu moich z czarnych na niebieskie, jakie mają Ligowie. Gdyby żądała, chciałbym, ale to nie leży w mojej mocy. Jam nie filozof, ale też nie jestem i taki głupi, jak ci się może nieraz wydawałem. Otóż powiem ci tak: nie wiem, jak chrześcijanie radzą sobie, by żyć, wiem natomiast, że gdzie się zaczyna ich nauka, tam się kończy władztwo rzymskie, kończy się Rzym, kończy się życie, różnica między zwyciężonym i zwycięzcą, możnym i biednym, panem i niewolnikiem, kończy się urząd, kończy się cezar, prawo i cały porządek świata, a zamiast tego wszystkiego przychodzi Chrystus i jakieś miłosierdzie, którego dotąd nie bywało, i jakaś dobrotliwość, przeciwna ludzkim i naszym rzymskim instynktom. Mnie wprawdzie Ligia obchodzi więcej niż cały Rzym i jego panowanie i niechby się lepiej świat zapadł, bylem ją mógł mieć w swoim domu. Ale to inna rzecz. Dla nich, dla chrześcijan, nie dość się zgodzić w słowach, trzeba jeszcze czuć, że tak jest dobrze, i nie mieć w duszy niczego innego. A ja, bogowie mi świadkami! - nie mogę. Czy rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Jest coś w mojej naturze, co się wzdryga na tę naukę, i choćby usta moje ją sławiły, choćbym się do jej przepisów stosował, rozum i dusza mówiłyby mi, że to czynię dla miłości, dla Ligii i że gdyby nie ona, to nic w świecie nie byłoby dla mnie przeciwniejszego. I rzecz dziwna, że taki Paweł z Tarsu to rozumie i że rozumie, mimo całej swej prostoty i niskiego pochodzenia, ów stary teurgus, największy między nimi, Piotr, który był uczniem Chrystusa. I czy wiesz, co czynią? Oto modlą się za mnie i proszą dla mnie o coś, co nazywają łaską, a na mnie zstępuje tylko niepokój i coraz większa tęsknota za Ligią. Wszakżem ci pisał, że ona odeszła tajemnie, ale odchodząc zostawiła mi krzyż, który sama powiązała z gałązek bukszpanu. Zbudziwszy się, znalazłem go przy łóżku. Mam go teraz w lararium i sam nie umiem zdać sobie sprawy, dlaczego zbliżam się jednak do niego tak, jakby w nim było coś boskiego, to jest ze czcią i obawą. Kocham go, bo jej ręce go wiązały, a nienawidzę, bo on nas dzieli. Czasem mi się zdaje, że są w tym wszystkim jakieś czary i że teurgus Piotr, choć się powiada być prostym rybakiem, jest większy i od Apoloniusza, i od wszystkich, jacy przed nim byli, i że on to opętał ich tam wszystkich, Ligię, Pomponię i mnie samego. Ty piszesz, że w liście mym poprzednim znać niepokój i smutek. Smutek musi być, bom ją znowu utracił; a niepokój jest dlatego, że coś się jednak zmieniło we mnie. Szczerze ci mówię, że nic przeciwniejszego mej naturze, jak ta nauka, a jednak od czasu, jakem się z nią zetknął, nie mogę się poznać. Czary czy miłość?... Kirke zmieniała dotknięciem ciała ludzkie, a mnie zmieniono duszę. Chyba Ligia jedna mogła to uczynić albo raczej Ligia przez tę dziwną naukę, którą wyznaje. Gdym od nich wrócił do siebie, nikt się mnie nie spodziewał. Mniemano, że jestem w Benewencie i że nieprędko wrócę, więc w domu zastałem nieład, pijanych niewolników i ucztę, którą sobie wydawali w moim triclinium. Śmierci raczej spodziewali się niż mnie i mniej by się jej przerazili. Ty wiesz, jak silną ręką trzymam mój dom, wszystko więc, co żyło, rzuciło się na kolana, a niektórzy poomdlewali ze strachu. A ja, wiesz, jak postąpiłem? Oto w pierwszej chwili chciałem wołać o rózgi i rozpalone żelazo, ale zaraz potem chwycił mnie jakiś wstyd i dasz wiarę - jakiś żal tych nędzników; są między nimi i starzy niewolnicy; których jeszcze mój dziad M. Winicjusz przywiódł za czasów Augusta znad Renu. Zamknąłem się samotny w bibliotece i tam przyszły mi jeszcze dziwniejsze myśli do głowy, mianowicie, że po tym, co słyszałem i widziałem między chrześcijanami, nie godzi mi się postępować z niewolnikami tak, jak postępowałem dotąd, i że to są także ludzie. Oni przez kilka dni chodzili w trwodze śmiertelnej, sądząc, że zwłóczę dlatego, by tym okrutniejszą karę obmyślić, a ja nie karałem i nie ukarałem, bo nie mogłem! Zwoławszy ich trzeciego dnia, rzekłem: Przebaczam wam, wy zaś pilną służbą starajcie się winy naprawić! Na to padli na kolana, zalewając się łzami, wyciągając z jękiem ręce i zowiąc mnie panem i ojcem, ja zaś - ze wstydem ci to mówię - byłem również wzruszony. Wydało mi się, że w tej chwili widzę słodką twarz Ligii i jej oczy zalane łzami, dziękujące mi za ten postępek. I pro pudor! czułem, że i mnie zwilgotniały źrenice... Wiesz, co ci wyznam: oto że nie mogę sobie dać rady bez niej, że mi źle jest samemu, żem jest po prostu nieszczęśliwy i że mój smutek większy jest, niż przypuszczasz... Lecz co do moich niewolników zastanowiła mnie jedna rzecz. Przebaczenie, jakie otrzymali, nie tylko nie rozzuchwaliło ich, nie tylko nie rozluźniło karności, ale nigdy strach nie pobudzał ich do tak skwapliwej służby, do jakiej pobudziła wdzięczność. Nie tylko służą, ale zdają się na wyścigi zgadywać moje myśli, ja zaś wspominam ci o tym dlatego, że gdym na dzień przed opuszczeniem chrześcijan powiedział Pawłowi, że świat rozleciałby się na skutek jego nauki jak beczka bez obręczy, ów odrzekł mi: "Silniejszą obręczą jest miłość niż groza." A teraz widzę, że w pewnych wypadkach zdanie to może być słuszne. Sprawdziłem je również i w stosunku do klientów, którzy zwiedziawszy się o moim powrocie, zbiegli się, by mnie przywitać. Wiesz, że nie byłem nigdy dla nich zbyt skąpy, ale jeszcze ojciec mój postępował z zasady z nimi wyniośle i mnie do podobnego postępowania przyuczył. Otóż teraz, widząc te wytarte płaszcze i wygłodniałe twarze, znów doznałem jakby uczucia litości. Kazałem im dać jeść, a nadto mówiłem z nimi; nazwałem kilku po imieniu, kilku spytałem o ich żony i dzieci i znów widziałem łzy w oczach, a nadto znów wydało mi się, że Ligia to widzi, że cieszy się i pochwala... Czy mój umysł poczyna się błąkać, czy miłość miesza mi zmysły, nie wiem, wiem jednak, iż mam ciągle uczucie, że ona na mnie z dala patrzy, i boję się uczynić coś takiego, co by ją mogło zasmucić i obrazić. Tak, Kaju! Zmieniono mi jednak duszę i czasem dobrze mi z tym, czasem znów dręczę się tą myślą, albowiem obawiam się, że zabrano mi dawne męstwo, dawną energię i że może niezdatny już jestem nie tylko do rady, sądu, uczt, ale nawet i do wojny. To są niechybnie czary! I tak dalece mnie zmieniono, że powiem ci i to, co mi przychodziło do głowy jeszcze wówczas, gdym leżał chory: że gdyby Ligia była podobną do Nigidii, do Poppei, do Kryspinilli i do innych naszych rozwódek, gdyby była równie plugawą, równie niemiłosierną i równie łatwą jak one, to bym jej nie kochał tak, jak kocham. Ale gdy kocham ją za to, co nas dzieli, domyślisz się, jaki chaos rodzi się w mej duszy, w jakich żyję ciemnościach, jak nie widzę przed sobą dróg pewnych i jak dalece nie wiem, co mam począć. Jeśli życie może być porównywanym do źródła, w moim źródle zamiast wody płynie niepokój. Żyję nadzieją, że ją może ujrzę, i czasem zdaje mi się, że to musi nastąpić... Ale co będzie ze mną za rok lub dwa, nie wiem i nie mogę odgadnąć. Z Rzymu nie wyjadę. Nie mógłbym znieść towarzystwa augustianów, a przy tym jedyną ulgą w moim smutku i niepokoju jest mi myśl, że jestem blisko Ligii, że przez Glauka lekarza, który obiecał mnie odwiedzić, albo przez Pawła z Tarsu może się czasem czegoś o niej dowiem. Nie! nie opuściłbym Rzymu, choćbyście mi ofiarowali zarząd Egiptu. Wiedz także, że kazałem rzeźbiarzowi obrobić kamień grobowy dla Gula, którego zabiłem w gniewie. Za późno przyszło mi na myśl, że on jednak na ręku mnie nosił i pierwszy uczył, jak strzałę na łuk nakładać. Nie wiem, dlaczego zbudziła się teraz we mnie pamięć o nim, podobna do żalu i do wyrzutu... Jeśli cię zdziwi to, co piszę, odpowiem ci, że mnie to niemniej dziwi, ale piszę ci szczerą prawdę. Żegnaj." góra strony Quo vadis 28